


Partners

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Draco, their first Christmas in their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday challenge at the LJ community adventchallenge. Prompt is "hot toddy". Also covers the "catching snowflakes" square for my cotton candy bingo.

Draco set down two soup mugs and poured a small measure of brandy into each of them. The milk and cocoa on the stove was not yet bubbling, but it was steaming. He stopped the spell that kept the spoon stirring and started stirring himself, breaking up the chocolate that had clumped together. Once the film formed on the top, he removed it and poured the hot chocolate into the mugs. He moved the mugs to the tray waiting with a plate of biscuits and took it to the sofa by the french doors at the back of the kitchen.

Outside, Severus was just coming back from collecting snow from the edge of the fairy ring in the woods near their house. He'd stopped short, head tilted back and mouth open. Draco chuckled and opened the door. "I thought that was for children."

Severus' head snapped forward with a glare and blush. He stomped into the house, skirting around the sofa to remove his boots in the little corner they'd set aside for such uses. Draco's own boots and heavy coat were drying there from when he'd left earlier to get groceries from the market, but both were next to baskets and other coats and shoes. A mixture of both their things that made Draco's heart warm more than seeing their clothing mixed together in the bedroom. It was a sign of the life they'd built together, a life of equal partners.

"I may have spoken too soon about catching snowflakes," Severus grit out.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Severus close. He kissed Severus' temple and smiled. "I don't care. Come on, I've made us something special and I picked up some of those biscuits you like."

"The spiced ginger ones?" Severus asked. He wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder when they sat and took one of the waiting cups.

Draco held out the plate with the cookies. Severus smiled softly and took three. Draco took one for himself and pulled his legs under him after putting the plate down. He leaned against Severus with a sigh. "This is nice."

Severus hummed. "Nice?"

"Our home together," Draco said quietly. "It'll be our first Christmas here."

"And so it will be," Severus said. 

"It's good."

Severus was silent--Draco licked his lips nervously. He knew that Severus had never thought of having a life like this--there had been once when Severus had confessed he'd imagined he would die a professor in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Their love had formed in dark corners as the war had waged on, sexual relief turning into lingering touches and soft kisses; conversations about information to be given to the Order inviting more intimate questions. When the war had been over, Draco had wanted to make a fresh start and he'd known exactly with whom he wanted to start fresh with.

The land had been easy to find and they had christened it exactly as their ancestors had. The house had followed soon after and then the garden and the magical creatures and folk had followed the garden.

It wasn't the manor house Draco had grown up with or thought he would inherit and Severus was certainly not the partner he had envisioned, but it was good and Severus was a great partner. Draco was happy.

He thought Severus was, too.

"I don't think I've ever thanked you for bringing me here," Severus said.

Draco started out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I never thought of having a home like this," Severus said. "I actually didn't think much of the future after the first war with Voldemort. When I was in school, I had thought of doing my own research. Hunting down dark creatures, old curses, the dark arts. Publishing a book. When the war came and I began to spy for Dumbledore, there wasn't time to think of the future. And after, there was nowhere else to go but Hogwarts. Any dreams I had died.”

"I really and truly believed that I would die in Hogwarts. When you dragged me out to this land, told me what you wanted to do..." Severus took a deep breath. "I did fall in love with you, Draco, during the war. I never imagined you would love me in return or want a life with me. It was something of a relief to know my feelings were returned. And you wanted a life with me. Together.”

"Thank you, Draco."

Draco bit his lip to keep himself from saying or doing anything sentimental. He squeezed Severus' leg. "You’re welcome."

Outside, the snow started falling faster, almost dancing in the night. Draco took a deep breath. "Let's go catch snowflakes."

Severus sighed, but let Draco pull him up off the sofa and into a coat and shoes. They laughed as they left the house to enjoy the weather. It was good.


End file.
